Pardonné
by Norellenilia
Summary: Gaara a tout fait pour laisser son lourd passé derrière lui. Ses proches ont eux aussi tourné la page. Cependant, il reste une personne avec laquelle Gaara ne s'est pas vraiment expliqué.


Sabaku no Gaara, le Kazekage du Village Caché de Suna, était en visite diplomatique au Village Caché de Konoha. Le but principal de cette visite était une succession de réunions interminables visant à régler divers soucis politiques tout en évitant d'en créer d'autres. Etaient présents, en plus de lui-même et de la Hokage Tsunade, le Tsuchikage Oonoki du Village Caché de la Roche, ainsi que plusieurs représentants des petits pays se trouvant entre les trois grandes puissances dont étaient originaires les trois Kages.

Ces réunions étaient longues et fastidieuses, tant il était compliqué de trouver des accords sans froisser qui que ce fût. Les lectures de parchemins contenant divers doléances ainsi que les solutions proposées se succédaient, et Gaara finit même par s'ennuyer – ce qui relevait de l'exploit, en vertu du fait qu'il avait passé douze ans de sa vie sans dormir et avait toujours trouvé un moyen d'occuper ses nuits. Au bout de plusieurs jours, il eut même la sensation de commencer à perdre patience. Mais il évitait de se plaindre ; après tout, il avait travaillé très dur pour arriver jusqu'au titre de Kazekage. Il savait très bien ce que cela impliquait : il avait déjà vu son père râler pendant des jours avant, pendant et après ce type de réunions.

Cependant, il décida qu'une pause ne serait pas de refus. Il décréta au reste de l'assemblée qu'ils en avaient fini pour la journée et que les débats pourraient ne reprendre que le lendemain après-midi, si cela convenait à tout le monde. Un soulagement général se fit sentir : il était en effet temps de prendre un peu de repos, sous peine de devenir fou, et quelqu'un avait enfin osé le faire remarquer. Chacun partit de son côté, Gaara décidant de passer à son hôtel pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer.

Une fois qu'il eut revêtu une tenue plus décontractée, il se dit qu'il pourrait sortir faire un tour : on n'était qu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Il était venu avec son frère Kankuro et sa sœur Temari, mais le premier avait décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour dormir, et la deuxième était probablement partie voir Shikamaru Nara.

Il ne connaissait pas grand monde à Konoha, et la plupart de ses amis étaient indisponibles : Naruto était malheureusement retenu par une mission en dehors du village, il en allait de même pour Kakashi, et Sakura semblait débordée par son travail à l'hôpital. Cependant, il lui semblait que l'équipe de Rock Lee était dans le coin. Gaara se rendit donc à leur lieu d'entraînement habituel, où il était plus susceptible de les trouver.

Les trois comparses étaient effectivement en train de s'entraîner, sous les encouragements et les étranges discours de motivation de leur non moins étrange sensei, Maito Gai. Il les salua brièvement, et Lee lui sauta presque littéralement dessus.

« GAARA-KUN ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! Tu as enfin trouvé un peu de temps pour venir nous dire bonjour !

\- Oui, en effet, répondit calmement Gaara.

\- Bonjour, Gaara-sama ! S'exclama Tenten joyeusement.

\- Bonjour, Kazekage-sama, » Fit Neji avec une légère révérence.

Neji semblait toujours très solennel, contrastant avec l'exubérance de Gai et de Lee, voire même de Tenten. Mais il permettait de canaliser leur énergie, et pouvait prendre des décisions plus réfléchies. Il ressemblait un peu à Shikamaru, mais en moins fainéant et en moins blasé. Gaara l'aimait bien, même s'il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé avec lui.

Gai s'approcha à son tour, rayonnant comme si le plus grand de ses souhaits venait d'être exaucé – ce qui avait l'air d'être chez lui un état quasi-constant.

« Kazekage-sama ! C'est un grand honneur de vous voir ici ! Vous pouvez ainsi apprécier les grands progrès faits par mes élèves ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, pas question qu'ils se reposent sur leurs lauriers ! LEE ! NEJI ! TENTEN ! Montrez au Kazekage-sama comme vous êtes des shinobi d'excellence !

\- Gai-sensei, l'interrompit Tenten. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit venu pour ça…

\- Et je ne dirais pas non à une petite pause, ajouta Neji, l'air de rien.

\- En effet, je suis surtout sorti prendre l'air et voir si je pouvais passer un peu de temps avec mes amis, précisa Gaara.

\- Gaara-kun ! S'écria Lee. Je serai ravi de te faire découvrir un petit restaurant qui a ouvert récemment ! Que dirais-tu d'aller y manger ce soir ? Je ne peux pas me libérer maintenant de toute façon, car je me suis promis de faire deux mille pompes aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas encore commencé ! »

Cette dernière réplique aurait pu paraître complètement absurde si l'on ne connaissait pas le personnage. Mais Gaara ne s'étonnait plus de grand-chose venant de ce genre d'individus, aussi se contenta-t-il de soupirer intérieurement contre l'extravagance de son ami.

« Bien sûr, je comprends, répondit-il, un peu sarcastique. Ce sera avec joie.

\- Super ! Tenten, Neji, Gai-sensei, serez-vous là aussi ? Demanda Lee avec enthousiasme.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, dit Neji. Je dois être avec le reste de ma famille ce soir, nous discutons de certaines affaires concernant le clan Hyuuga.

\- Il faut encore que je voie, réfléchit Tenten. Mes parents vont peut-être avoir besoin de moi. Je vous redirai ça !

\- D'accord ! Et vous, Gai-sensei ?

\- Haha ! C'est vraiment gentil à toi de me le proposer, mon petit Lee, mais je vais vous laisser entre vous, afin que le Printemps de la Jeunesse qui est en vous puisse s'épanouir entre jeunes gens du même âge ! »

Lee approuva bruyamment son sensei, Tenten rit nerveusement, Neji leva les yeux au ciel et Gaara se contenta d'un regard neutre.

Ce dernier décida de les laisser s'entraîner, après qu'ils eurent convenu d'une heure et d'un lieu de rendez-vous. Gaara avait encore quelques heures à tuer, aussi flâna-t-il dans le village, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à l'endroit favori de Shikamaru pour observer les nuages. Ce dernier lui en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises. Il se dit qu'il avait bien le temps de se poser un peu. Il s'allongea donc, et ses pensées finirent par dériver sur Rock Lee.

Il se dit que c'était étonnant que tout le monde lui parle de l'exubérance de Naruto, alors que Lee était pire. Certes, il parlait moins que le blond, mais il était toujours en train de s'agiter, de courir partout et de partir dans des envolées lyriques sur la jeunesse et le lotus, à l'instar de Gai. Gaara se demandait comment faisaient ses camarades pour ne pas tomber de fatigue rien qu'en le regardant.

Malgré cela, Gaara devait bien admettre qu'il l'appréciait. Il était admiratif de sa volonté et de sa détermination, surtout au vu de tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Il avait un but pour lequel il était parti avec beaucoup de handicaps, mais cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté. Gaara se surprit à repenser à son combat contre lui, lors de ce fameux examen Chuunin, il y avait une vie de cela. Il venait de lui broyer un bras et une jambe, mais Lee s'était relevé, avec l'envie de continuer le combat. Si Gai ne s'était pas interposé, Gaara l'aurait tué, et tout le monde en était conscient. Lee et lui n'en avaient jamais reparlé, et Gaara ressentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir.

Il avait fait amende honorable dans beaucoup de domaines : il avait réussi à gagner la confiance de son village, démontrant aux habitants dès qu'il en avait l'occasion qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était plus un monstre sanguinaire, il avait demandé pardon à son frère et à sa sœur, qui l'avaient accepté sans problème ; et lorsqu'il avait parlé de ses nombreux remords à Naruto, ce dernier lui avait assuré que ses amis de Konoha avaient tourné la page. Et, en effet, lorsqu'il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet avec eux, tout le monde avait semblé très compréhensif et lui avait immédiatement assuré, avant même qu'il ne puisse développer, que c'était du passé, qu'il s'était largement racheté depuis et qu'il était inutile de remuer ces souvenirs. Reconnaissant et soulagé, Gaara les avait remerciés et n'en avait plus vraiment reparlé.

Il avait quand même insisté auprès de Sakura, qu'il avait attaquée directement à l'époque. Même si elle se montrait avenante, il avait parfois senti qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Elle avait fini par accepter de l'écouter, et il avait pu lui présenter ses excuses. Elle les avait chaleureusement acceptées, admettant qu'elle avait effectivement gardé un peu de rancœur malgré elle, mais maintenant qu'il venait de lui demander pardon ainsi, elle n'avait plus de raison de lui en tenir rigueur. Cependant, Gaara ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas fait la même chose avec Lee. Peut-être parce que, contrairement à Sakura, Lee n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre ressentiment. Gaara avait un peu honte de s'être servi de cela comme excuse pour n'en avoir jamais reparlé avec lui.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il finit par se rendre compte que l'heure tournait, et qu'il était temps de se rendre au restaurant. Il le trouva assez facilement, Rock Lee agitant les bras comme un demeuré pour signaler sa présence.

« Re-bonjour, Gaara-kun ! Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

\- Comment aurais-je pu me tromper ? Je t'ai vu de loin, rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Haha ! Le rayonnement de ma jeunesse a agi tel un phare pour te guider jusqu'à ce restaurant ! Déclama Lee.

\- …

\- Tout va bien, Gaara-kun ?

\- Où trouvez-vous donc l'inspiration pour ce genre de déclarations, toi et Gai ? Demanda Gaara d'un air blasé.

\- Je suppose que nous avons développé un talent pour la poésie ! Répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Soit. Attendons-nous Tenten ?

\- Non, je suis passé chez elle avant de venir, elle ne peut pas se joindre à nous. Ça ne sera que toi et moi !

\- D'accord. Et bien, allons-y. »

Une pointe d'appréhension s'empara de Gaara. Cela ne le gênait pas de dîner seul avec Lee, mais les souvenirs ressassés plus tôt dans la journée le mettaient mal à l'aise. Cependant, il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de gâcher sa soirée de repos. Il suivit Lee à l'intérieur du restaurant, puis ils s'installèrent. Un serveur arriva et leur tendit la carte.

C'était un petit restaurant servant des plats assez communs et quelques spécificités de Konoha, et l'ambiance était très chaleureuse. Cela changeait du restaurant de ramen dans lequel Naruto emmenait inévitablement Gaara à chacune de ses visites à Konoha. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui traînerait Naruto dans un restaurant comme celui-ci, histoire de s'assurer qu'il mange au moins un repas normal.

Gaara et Lee passèrent commande, puis commencèrent à bavarder.

« Alors, ces réunions au sommet se passent bien ? Demanda Lee.

\- Un vrai casse-tête, soupira Gaara. Le représentant du Pays de l'Herbe est têtu comme une mule et passe son temps à se chamailler avec le Tsuchikage. Je suis content de faire une pause.

\- Je comprends !

\- …

\- …

\- J'ai récemment eu des nouvelles de Shira, reprit Gaara.

\- Oh, vraiment ?! Comment va-t-il ? »

Shira était un shinobi de Suna avec lequel Lee s'était lié d'amitié lors des examens Chuunin qui avaient vu quasiment toute la promotion de Naruto ainsi que l'équipe Gai monter en grade. Shira ne maîtrisait que le taijutsu, tout comme Lee. Gaara lui avait permis de devenir shinobi, les lois de Suna interdisant jusque-là aux personnes ne sachant pas utiliser le ninjutsu de devenir ninja. Shira lui avait bien évidemment fait penser à Lee, et il l'avait en quelque sorte pris sous son aile. Une façon de se racheter ? Non, bien sûr. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il voulait sincèrement l'aider. Lee avait pu atteindre ses objectifs, pourquoi Shira n'aurait-il pas pu faire de même ? Gaara avait eu le pouvoir de changer les choses pour quelqu'un qui le méritait, et pour d'éventuelles autres personnes dans la même situation, il en avait profité.

« Il va bien. Ses missions se déroulent correctement, et il s'entend bien avec son équipe.

\- C'est super ! Je suis content pour lui ! A ce propos, je me rappelle qu'il avait commencé à t'enseigner le taijutsu, qu'en est-il ? Tu as pu continuer ? S'enquit Lee.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à t'entraîner, si tu as un peu de temps libre avant de rentrer à Suna ! Ou même dès que tu passeras ici !

\- Oh, c'est gentil, mais je ne vais pas t'imposer ça, répondit Gaara, un peu gêné. Je te dois déjà beaucoup.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » S'étonna Lee.

Le serveur arrivant avec leurs commandes permit à Gaara d'éviter de répondre à cette question. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de développer le sujet. Il n'était pas très doué pour entretenir les conversations, mais il prit sur lui et tenta de noyer le poisson comme il put :

« Et bien, bon appétit ! Ça m'a l'air très bon.

\- Oui ! C'est très ap… Hé ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Se reprit Lee. C'était très bizarre, ce que tu m'as dit ! Qu'est-ce que tu me dois ? Je ne comprends pas !

\- Ce n'est rien, oublie…

\- Gaara-kun, tu sembles perturbé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Lee paraissait sincèrement inquiet. Peut-être était-ce finalement le moment de réparer son erreur ? Il soupira longuement, vérifia que les tables voisines ne pourraient pas entendre la conversation qui allait avoir lieu et répondit :

« C'est juste que… J'ai repensé à notre combat lors des examens Chuunin, aux blessures que je t'ai infligées, et au fait que tu aurais pu ne plus jamais être ninja…

\- Quoi ? Mais Gaara-kun ! C'était une autre époque ! Tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même ! Et puis, tu m'as sauvé la vie lors de ce combat contre Kimimaro !

\- Et toi, tu as contribué à sauver la mienne lors de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, rétorqua le Kazekage.

\- On peut aller loin, comme ça, tu sais ! Ne sois pas ridicule, sourit Lee.

\- Je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait… J'ai honte de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner…

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Fit Gaara, stupéfait. A cause de moi, ton rêve a bien failli être réduit à néant. Je voulais te tuer, je voulais te voir mourir… Je suis retourné dans ta chambre d'hôpital pour finir ce que j'avais commencé…

\- Je sais. Mais ça ne s'est pas fait. De plus, mon opération s'est bien passée, et je suis toujours shinobi. Tout ceci, c'est du passé. Je suis conscient de tout le chemin que tu as fait depuis, je sais que tu n'es plus la même personne qu'à l'époque, je l'ai compris dès que toi et ta fratrie êtes venus nous aider et que tu m'as sauvé face à Kimimaro. J'ai compris que tu voulais te débarrasser de ce passé et de ces erreurs. Ne te méprends pas ! J'apprécie grandement ton geste ! Mais je t'ai déjà pardonné il y a longtemps, et pour moi, tu n'as rien à prouver. Tu es ce que tu es, et on ne peut malheureusement pas revenir en arrière. Personne ne peut oublier ce que tu as fait, mais tu as su montrer que tu avais changé, et tu t'es racheté auprès de tout le monde ! Alors cesse un peu de te torturer ! » Termina-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Gaara en resta coi pendant ce qui lui sembla durer des heures. Il fut très touché par cette réponse et avait encore du mal à y croire. Bien qu'il sût que Lee était doté d'une grande bonté, il n'aurait jamais osé s'attendre à autant de générosité de sa part, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

« Merci, Lee, répondit Gaara doucement après quelques instants de silence.

\- Je t'en prie, Gaara-kun, c'est normal ! »

Il y avait décidément bien plus en lui que ses extravagantes déclarations…

« De plus, à présent, je peux voir rayonner le Printemps de l'Amour et de la Jeunesse en toi ! C'est bien la preuve que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! »

Bon, mais le naturel revient toujours au galop…

« Haha ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'était un compliment !

\- Je m'en doute, et je le prends comme tel, répondit Gaara avec un sourire amusé malgré tout.

\- Bon ! Et si nous commencions enfin ce repas ? »

Gaara acquiesça.


End file.
